I know
by Nameless Sky
Summary: I did nothing, but I did something, yet that something wasn't real.
1. Known

_Nothing_. It was all just nothing.

_I_ could not _see_ anything, yet I saw every single detail, vibrantly, lividly, sharp, clear and engraved in my mind, but I could not see anything.

I could not _hear_ anything, yet I heard every single word echo, over and over, statement clear, words carved in my breaking-glass heart, but I could not hear anything.

I could not _fight_, even though I slashed and kicked, screamed, hit, punched, and all over again, I could not fight. I did _not win_. But neither did you. But we _didn't_ tie. Neither you nor I won, but at the same time _we did not _tie either.

I could not _allow myself _to _lose_ to _someone like you_.

But I _did not want _to win _this way _either. I could not allow myself to lose, yet I did not want to win. We did not tie. But neither of us won.

_I lost_ want I had tried to lose for the majority of my life, but now that its _gone_... I am no longer myself. I look the same, I act the same, I walk the same, I talk the same, I say the same, I see the same, I hear the same, but I am not myself.

... What do _I know_ when I cannot see what is not there? When I cannot hear what is not spoken and what has gone unspoken? What could I do when I cannot fight? When I do not have my only sword in my hand, the sword which I _gave up_ and lost, the sword that I had to _break_ to use in all its might?

I cannot fight without a sword. I cannot fight without something to fight for. I could not allow myself to fight for fightings sake...

I could not _protect_. I _rescue_d you, yet I could not protect you. I _save_d you, yet I did not protect you. I _promise_d you, yet I could not keep it. I _vow_ed, yet I broke myself against it. I could not protect you. I _help_ed you, yet I did nothing.

I watched over you, yet I did not see _you._

I did nothing. Now you tell me I did _something_, but that something was a lie? I _lie_d. I thought I was honest, I thought I always told the _truth_, but I lied. I _was a _lie. I _live_d_ a _lie. Your words _confuse_d me, I was told that when I did nothing, I did something, but that something was a lie? How can someone comprend that straight off the bat when they were raised to be honest?

... Who was _wrong_, who was _right_? You said there was _no such thing_s as wrong and right. Am I _in_sane? You said wrong and right, lies and truth were made up so humans could keep their _sanity_. Does that mean _I don't know _right and wrong? Does it mean I don't know truth and lies? What do I know, if I am in_sane_?

It doesn't _matter_, it didn't matter in _the end_. When I walked out and the door shut, it didn't really end. Now someone _else_ is telling me all these coincidences and says I know nothing. Or rather, I _should_n't know anything. Yet.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights go to their _**right**_ful _**own**_ers._**

References to more or less all of Ichigo's fights up to possibly Aizen's, rescuing Rukia and Orihime, including others if you so wish, and maybe Senna from the first _Bleach_ movie. Where he was talking about wrong and right, reference to his talk with Aizen during the Winter War, the end being the start of the Fullbring arc.


	2. cannot

We fear

What doesn't exist.

We fear that which cannot be seen,

We respect that which we cannot see...

"It's meaningless to just live, it's meaningless to just fight, I want to win!"

We have no form, therefore we fear it,

And because we are formless, we revere it,

Thus we are slain...

"... If fate is a millstone, then we are the grist. There is nothing we can do.

So I wish for strength.

If I cannot protect them from the wheel, then give me a strong blade, and enough strength...

To shatter fate."

We stand in awe before that which cannot be seen,

And respect with ever fiber, that which cannot be explained...

That's right,

nothing else can change my world.

And so falls the sword of Fate once again,

In the name of the mask,

And the unholy soul.

Unless I grip the sword, I cannot protect you.

While gripping the sword, I cannot embrace you.

Thus the blade will be wielded.

Now, time has come to an end...

Because we are amorphous,

We hold that in reverence.

Both life and death

Reside within me.

People are able to hold onto hope,

Since death is that which cannot be seen.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I _****_own_****_ nothing and all _****_right_****_s go to their _**right**_ful _**own**_ers._**

Well I am aware that the middle section of this 'poem' basically says the same thing, I thought I should include it since I got them from the English manga, Japanese version Eng-Subbed, and the English ver, etc. It's mostly just parts that stuck out to me at the time of making this- I'm fairly sure almost all the quoting is done by Ichigo, if not though, it still sounds nice, and I did tweat a few parts if anyone noticed. Just a random mix of sorts you can say.

Not entirely sure what genre to put this under, but I suppose mystery and poetry can suffice for now.

Constructive criticism or flames aren't minded - maybe even encouraged - but the review is apprenticed anyways!


End file.
